


Reflection

by quartzguts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Disturbing Themes, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Stalking, a sad creep, ardyn is a creep but like, i honestly don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts
Summary: Luna resembles Aera. Ardyn can't help but take notice.
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Reflection

Sometimes, when the scourge is itching under his skin and he can scarcely remember who he is anymore, Ardyn goes to Tenebrae to watch Lunafreya. Tonight she sits with a platter of tea and biscuits in front of her in the garden of her family's home. The scene is so picturesque and beautiful Ardyn thinks must have been crafted by those treacherous gods themselves. The setting sun paints the sky purple. Flowers begin to close as the light fades. Lunafreya's white dress seems to glow in the darkness falling over the garden; she is as dazzling as the moon that hangs listlessly in the sky, waiting for the sun to finally melt into the horizon and leave it on its own. Ardyn wonders who the sun is, in this case; Noctis, perhaps? Is he the light dear Lunafreya reflects?

Ardyn thinks not. The boy doesn’t shine nearly as bright as the Oracle does.

Minutes pass. Ardyn watches Lunafreya watch her tea. Slowly the steam blows away, and he's sure the cup has gotten quite cold, but she makes no move to drink it. The biscuits are right where they were when she'd brought the tray out an hour ago. She’d taken one up to nibble on it, but set it back down with the others without taking a real bite. Ardyn wonders idly if it's because she isn't hungry or because her dress is too tight to eat in. He wouldn't be surprised; the gown is remarkably form fitting.

She looks lovely in it, pale and beautiful like the wilting flowers of the garden. Of course, in his long years spent alive, Ardyn’s perception of beauty has become quite skewed. Death is beautiful to him, now, and he marvels at dead and decomposing things with a small bit of awe and a large amount of envy. Luna has been dying for years, ever since she took up the role of Oracle, and it suits her well. Ardyn can see the pain of decay in her eyes; they’re lovely blue and aching, holding back tears that threaten to fall and bring her shame, an awful dance he's familiar with from centuries of staying his own tears as the darkness of Angelgard suffocated him.

Those blue eyes give him pause. Lunafreya looks so much like _her_. Ardyn is bewitched by the resemblance. It isn't exact, but it's more than he’d expected, or maybe hoped. He looks at Lunafreya and sees Aera’s corpse laid over her skin, her face marred with blood and tears in equal measure.

He'd spent years with Aera, but that’s all he can remember of her now. Her life draining out through the wound in her back, her shredded flesh warm against his fingers as he tried desperately to heal her, not knowing the gods had already forsaken them both.

He steps forward subconsciously, and a twig snaps beneath his foot. Lunafreya startles. He sinks back into the shadows and watches as she gathers herself, taking the tray inside and shutting the door.

Ardyn stands alone in the garden as the sun is swallowed by the horizon. He briefly considers following her inside to continue watching, but decides against it. Instead he looks up at the moon, waning in the sky, and wonders how long it will be until Lunafreya is gone, too.


End file.
